


What the Heck

by passionettewriter (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Natasha Romanoff mentioned, only one can stand, two men with guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/passionettewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, two guns. Only one can stand. This chapter is inspired by an amazing k-drama called "Heirs".</p><p>I hope you enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_"The one who wants to wear the crown, bears the crown."_

-Kim Tan, _Heirs_

 

* * *

 

Peter and Wade stand in front of each other, holding up their weapons of death. They were staring at each other, eyes speaking for themselves. A moment of silence is exchanged between them before one of them speaks.

"I already knew that things were going to come down to this," Wade says. He relaxes his tense arms, still keeping his guard up.

Peter stretches his neck, never taking his eyes off of him. "Well, the inevitable is inevitable. Only one of us can live."

"Cute. But aren't you a little too confident about this? We both know who is going to win this game." Peter narrows his eyes at Wade's compliment--erm, insult. No man should ever be called "cute". Ever.

Before Wade can say anything further, Peter interrupts him. "And that will be me."

"Getting a little cocky aren't ya, sweetie?" Wade smirks.

Peter narrows his eyes. Not liking the fact that he was being treated like a girl in this love/hate relationship, he fires back an insult. "Not as much as you, _Pretty Boy_."

Ouch.

One of Wade's hands releases the gun and is held up in the air. " _Hey_! I know I'm not pretty, but that is not something nice to say!" And then the atmosphere around Wade changes. His playful heart broken face turns into a seductive smile. He purrs, "Besides... It's these scars that drive you nuts and make you scream at night."

If this wasn't a life and death game right now, Peter would have been blushing real badly behind his hands. "Well hate to break it to ya, _babe_ , but that was only once. And it will never happen again."

"Who's to say it will only happen once. If you have done it once, then it could most likely happen again. That's if..."

"If we both live." Peter finishes. He smiles, but only a small smile.

Wade smiles back. And before he realizes it, Wade is lowering his gun down.

_Shit, this kid got to me._

"I'm not going to shoot you," Wade says. He drops his gun to the ground and raises his hands up. "So shoot me."

Peter, who seemed to have lowered his gun down due to shock, raises his gun back up to Wade. His eyes focus on the place where Wade's heart is hidden.

"Any last words?" Peter asks.

"A few."

"And that would be?"

Wade puts his hands behind his head and smiles, _really_ smiles, at Peter. "You're going to miss me when I'm gone."

Peter's finger is now on the trigger. He stands in the same position for a few more seconds before he decides that he is not going to shoot Wade. He lowers his gun.

"Oh baby boy, I _knew_ you'd come around." Wade grins and runs towards Peter, catching him in a bear hug. Peter smiles, almost sheepishly, before he returns the hug.

"Yeah..." Peter says awkwardly.

And then it all happens too quickly.

Wade's smile drops when he sees a gun is being pointed at Peter's back. He acts fast. Wade grabs Peter and swings him around, so that Wade's back is now being faced with the pointed gun, protecting Peter from the weapon of death.

Wade is hit.

Before Peter can comprehend anything, he sees Wade on the ground groaning out in pain. "Wade," he chokes out. "Wade!"

Peter kneels next to the injured man. He lightly smacks Wade's face, "Wade. Wade, speak to me! Don't you dare close your eyes and die."

Wade, who seemed to be on his last breath, grabs Peter's hand. "Peter... You must live without me."

"NO! You are _not_ gonna die. You are going to live like all the other times you were supposed to die, you bastard. If you die now, I will literally come after you, in death, and kill you myself."

The corners of Wade's mouth tilts up. His eyes are unfocusing now, and he only has a few seconds left. He uses them, for Peter. "I love you..." And his world goes black.

"...Wade? Wade! Wade, don't leave me here!" Peter's fists pound Wade's chest as he sobs out for him.

"What the heck?" Tony says as he shoots Peter in the back with a paintball gun.

"OUT!" screams referee Clint as Tony walks away awkwardly from the dramatic death scene, thinking, _It's just paintball._

"Wade, you can get up now. We're both dead and Tony won, or I think he won. Or maybe Natasha is still alive and she won."

Wade sits up from the ground, chuckling. "You're not going to give Tony a chance?"

"Are you asking me if there's a possibility that Tony could win against Natasha?"

"I see your point."

Both Peter and Wade get shot by an angry Tony from a distance. "I HEARD THAT!"

 

* * *

  

_"What type of crown were you trying to wear? Was it wealth? Fame, or love?"_

\- The old man's response to Kim Tan, _Heirs_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and click the kudos button! ;)
> 
> And be sure to check out my other works!
> 
> Chau~!<3
> 
> -Signing Off,  
> passionettewriter


End file.
